


Taking one shot requests!

by TorbHardt_Writer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorbHardt_Writer/pseuds/TorbHardt_Writer
Summary: Send me some requests in the comments, and I'll write the ones I like most!
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! So as I'm working on A Crusader's Kiss, I'm also taking one shot requests! They can be sfw, nsfw, fluff, angst, any of that. As long as it's not things like vore, m/preg, incest, pedo shit, any of that. Anybody who suggests that, those comments will be deleted right away, don't even try it. Anyways, suggest some works and I'll write it! JUst give me a pairing and a scene to write.


	2. Lena/Pharah (Asking Ana for advice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lena/Fareeha with Lena asking Ana if she's been a good daughter-in-law and worried if she's doing enough as Fareeha's wife."

Lena fidgeted with her ring as she sat down in front of Ana. "I need advice.." She said, to put it bluntly. Ana looked up from what she was reading, a soft smile on her face. "Of course, what do you need?"  
  
"Well.." Lena sighed. "Am I a good daughter in law? Or even a good wife? I want to make sure I'm enough for her, and for you. I want to make the both of you happy, to make you proud. You've been the one guiding me ever since I first joined, and now that I'm married to your daughter, I want to make sure I'm doing a good enough of a job. Am I enough?"   
  
She paused when she heard Ana chuckle, her worries slowly fading away as the woman spoke. "Lena, dear, you're more than enough for Fareeha. She constantly tells me how happy you make her, how lucky she feels to be married to such a wonderful woman like you. And as long as she's happy, I'm happy. You're the light of her life, and I don't want you doubting that for a second. She loves you, with her whole heart, and you love her with your whole heart too. I want you two to be happy, and never doubt that love. That's the best kind of love you could ever get. Hold onto it, and appreciate every day with my daughter. You make me so proud, whether it be on or off the battlefield. I couldn't ask for a better daughter in law"  
  
The Brit couldn't help but grin, hugging Ana tightly. 

"Now you run along, okay? Fareeha might be looking for you" Ana ruffled her hair before watching her blink away. 


	3. Lena/Emily (Comforting after a nightmare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emily comforting Lena after a nightmare"

Emily awoke to a sudden shift on the mattress, Lena sitting up quickly. She sat up with her, brushing her hair behind her ear as she woke up, processing what was going on. "Lena? What's wrong dear?" 

She turned on the table lamp on the nightstand, and looked over to see Lena sobbing. Lena had her face covered with her hands, shaking as she cried. Emily gently grabbed her hand, pulling it away from her face and holding it close."Lena, love, talk to me. What happened? A nightmare" Her expression softened when she saw her wife nod, pulling her into a gentle hug. Emily rocked her slowly, Lena's head on her chest. The Brit calmed down as she heard Emily's heartbeat, hugging her back until she completely calmed down. 

"There you go Lena, you're okay. We're both okay" Emily ran her fingers through her short, brown hair. She sighed, letting Lena lay back down. She decided to lay down as well, spooning her. "If you have trouble sleeping let me know, okay?" Lena nodded again, holding Emily's hand as she slowly drifted back to sleep. Emily just smiled, falling asleep with her wife in her arms.


	4. Brigitte/Hana (Oblivious Brig)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana trying to flirt with an oblivious Brig

Hana gently padded down the hallway in her slippers as she walked to the mechanics bay. She had on some pachimari pajamas, which was some fuzzy pants and a light pink shirt with the little onion shaped creature on the front. She pushed open the door, watching as Brigitte buffed some scratches out of Reinhardt's armor. The Swede was humming as she worked, occasionally wiping the metal with a rag to make sure the scratches were buffed away. 

Brigitte looked up from her work, noticing the streamer watching her in her pajamas. She gave Hana a smile, setting her work down. "Hey Hana, what's up?" 

"Oh nothing, just watching you work" Hana chuckled, pulling up a chair to sit next to her. "You're really cute when you're focused, make's you look so smart" Brigitte gave her a small smile back. "Aw thanks! You look pretty cute when you're focused too" Brigitte didn't really take it as a flirt, mostly just as a small compliment.

"Well, you're always cute honestly" Hana watched Brigitte continue her work, seeing her tongue stick out ever so slightly as she focused on her work. Polishing and cleaning the metal. Brigitte didn't pick up on the flirting, AGAIN. Hana giggled to herself, continuing her little flirts as they all flew over her head. It was cute, seeing the slight confusion on Brigitte's face as she heard the flirts. "Wait, you're flirting with me?" She asked.

"Now you get it" Hana laughed. "Yes, I was. "I'm glad you finally get it.

"So.. you love me?"

"Yup. I've been trying to tell you this for weeks, but every time it's flown over your head. I was even tempted to have your dad or Reinhardt to tell you. But I'm glad you finally understand"


	5. Zenyatta's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Zenyatta had joined the Shimbali monks, and gotten his name.

It was a chilly day, not that the omnic had minded. He walked home with a spring in his step, carrying groceries to bring home to the human he had lived with. Sure, his home life wasn't the greatest, but he still was grateful he had a home, and somebody who cared. 

As he walked though, he came across a group of rioters, protesting against omnic rights, saying omnics should stay underground. He couldn't find a way around them, other than the nearby alley. To try and be safer, he took the alley route. But he soon realized it was the wrong choice, finding it to be a dead end. A few of the rioters cornered him, beating him with various weapons, until he was practically nothing but a heap of broken parts. 

He sat there for hours, barely able to move. He looked up when he heard footsteps crunching in the snow, seeing a fellow omnic walk over to him. "What happened to you?" The omnic said in a soft voice, crouching down to get a better look at him. "R-Rioters, they hurt me, and I don't know why." 

"And what is your name, if I may ask?"

"I..." He paused. "I don't have a name.. I only go by HS25. I was never given a name"

"Well, my name is Mondatta, and I'd like to take you in, you can stay with me, and my fellow brothers and sisters of the iris. We will show you peace, and harmony. I shall give you the name Zenyatta, and you will be my brother" Mondatta's forehead array flickered softly, as his synths chirped out a soft, short tune.

"I'd like that.." Zenyatta was then helped up to his feet, and walked down to the temple of the Shimbali Monks, where he received his repairs, and dawned the monk's clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, Mondatta standing beside him. "We will spread word of the iris, but first, you must let go of your past, and learn to forgive those who hurt you"

"I will."


End file.
